Aces and Jokers
by CrimeLord
Summary: A series of short stories about the Dark Ace.
1. Lucky

**A short drabble about the Dark Ace. Be nice and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lucky.

They used to call him lucky.

Before he betrayed them, back when they were all still friends, they used to call him lucky. And they were right.

Back when he was a Storm Hawk, he was lucky. Everything always seemed to go his way. The bullets always missed him; the daring maneuvers always worked for him; the women always swooned for him. He was lucky, and he loved it. He was the Storm Hawk's good luck charm, their ace in the hole. They always laughed that one day; his luck would finally run out. They were right about that too. But nobody ever took it seriously, because life was just one giant game, and the Storm Hawks could do no wrong.

But luck has a funny way of abandoning you just when you need it most. Just like friends; just like gods.

And suddenly, the game was no longer fun, and the Storm Hawks were no longer laughing. One tragedy led to another, and the Storm Hawks fell apart. Their leader was dead, their luck betrayed them for Cyclonia, and the rest of the Storm Hawks vanished one by one.

And years later, all that remains of the Storm Hawks is one bitter man whose luck is finally running out.

And no matter how hard he tries, he knows that once luck leaves, it never comes back. No matter how much you try, you beg, you plead, it will never return. Just like friends; just like gods.

And luck has found someone else, a new Storm Hawk. And now he's lucky, and can do no wrong, and the Dark Ace is nothing more than a miserable traitor who's almost out of time. And one day, luck is finally going to twist in the knife, and everyone will say how unlucky he was during the funeral. But no one will mourn.

They used to call him lucky.

But now he's all out of luck.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out.**


	2. Mercy

**I decided to do a series of short stories starring everyone's favorite fallen Sky Knight. Not sure how many I'll do. Regardless, here is another story about the Dark Ace. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and feel free to suggest a better name for this series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Seriously.**

* * *

"Mercy is what separates the men from the monsters, the heroes from the murderers

"Mercy is what separates the men from the monsters, the heroes from the murderers."

Every time, it would always be the same response. Whenever he had ever suggested that maybe they should, you know, _not_ let the bad guys get away _every single time_, it was always the same response.

"Mercy is what separates the men from the monsters…"

Whenever he pointed out that the Cyclonians certainly weren't making an effort to be merciful. Whenever he argued that they were fighting a war, and that every Cyclonian they let escape could be the one who finally managed to destroy the Condor. No matter what atrocity the Cyclonians committed, no matter what argument he tried, it was always the same response.

"…the heroes from the murderers."

And the Storm Hawks were not murderers.

Just so their _heroic_ leader could keep his precious aura of holiness. Just so he could pretend to be _better than everyone_, because he always won and always showed mercy. Just so he could play the hero, be the Sky Knight, defeat the bad guys, save the day.

And then things changed. And Atmos watched one heroic Storm Hawk fall to the ground.

And all of his mercy fell right along side him. His enemies didn't show mercy, as they watched his limp body fall into the Wastelands. They didn't care about his precious morals. Neither did gravity. In the end, the only mercy he received was the mercy of a quick death.

Without their leader, the Storm Hawks fell apart. And one Storm Hawk, who had always hated this ridiculous idea of mercy, who had grown tired of outdated quotes about men and monsters, found a new leader. A leader who gave no mercy and expected none in return.

And so many years later, the Dark Ace prepares to battle another Storm Hawk with ridiculous ideas about mercy. Soon, all of Atmos will be under the rule of one merciless leader, and he will be faithfully serving by her side. And the only thing standing against them is one little naive boy.

"Mercy is what separates the men from the monsters, the heroes from the murderers."

The Dark Ace raises his sword and grins.

"No mercy."

* * *

**Please leave a review before you leave.**


	3. Last Words

**Just a little something with a lighter tone (sorta; kinda). The Dark Ace really is a nice guy (sorta; kinda). Anyway, enjoy and make sure to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Honest.**

* * *

"You're a big meanie!"

The Dark Ace stops for a minute, halting his sword an inch from the defeated Sky Knight's neck. The Sky Knight, a young girl who couldn't be more than 16, has an angry pout on her face.

Normally, when the Dark Ace sends worthless Sky Knights to the final sleep, he hears a few generic last words. "You'll never get away with this" is always a favorite. "Sky Knights never surrender" seems to be an interesting new trend. Begging for mercy has been unpopular lately, probably because the Dark Ace has yet to actually show any mercy to his victims.

The Dark Ace particularly liked the Sky Knight who said, "I regret that I have but one life to give for my homeland." He even complemented the heroic warrior, right before ending his heroic life.

But as far as last words went, "You're a big meanie!" was just pathetic. It was worse than pathetic. It was almost as bad as that idiot who said "I wonder how long I can balance this stick on my nose" right before the Dark Ace took him by surprise.

The Dark Ace just stares for a moment at this girl, this pathetic little girl who doesn't seem to understand that the _Dark_ Ace is not known for being nice. But then, there is a mission to accomplish, and Master Cyclonis would be very angry if he was late.

Pulling back his sword, he meets the defeated girls gaze. "I'm going to let you live" he says, laughter ringing in his eyes. "At least until you can think of something better to end your miserable life with."

The young girl, who has been mocked one time too many, who has been raised on stories of heroes and knights, defiantly meets his gaze. "I don't need your pity" she spits, anger rising in her voice. She's a dreamer, who still thinks that right makes might and that the heroes always live happily ever after.

The Dark Ace shrugs. "Suit yourself." And this time, the sword does not hesitate, and the Sky Knight dies.

The Dark Ace wipes his sword and returns to his skimmer. He's wasted too much time, and Master Cyclonis will not be happy. Looking back at the foolish girl, he shrugs. Another life ended, and he'll feel no different in the morning.

"Nobody appreciates how nice I am."

**Please leave a review before you leave.**


End file.
